A long-standing problem with electrical connectors in general, and specifically with electrical connectors intended for use in underwater applications, has been the inability to service and repair the sealing elements of such connectors in the field. Underwater electrical connectors often have mating interconnected components, one of which is generally formed of a relatively soft, deformable material that seats against a relatively hard mating member, to provide a seal around the electrically conductive parts of the connector. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,741 issued May 1, 1984 to Ira R. Annoot discribes an electrical connector made of an elastic, or relatively soft, insulating material and has O-ring type seals which seat in a mating component. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,247 issued Sep. 2, 1986to the same inventor describes an electrical connector assembly wherein a relatively soft female connector plug has two grooves that receive O-rings formed on the periphery of a relatively hard male connector plug. In both of the Annoot connector arrangements, if the relatively soft, or elastic, connector plug loses its ability to seal against the mating plug, as a result of physical damage, aging, or other causes, the entire elastic connector plug assembly must be replaced. Because connectors of such type have electrical contact elements embedded, or molded, within the connector body, the entire connector and attached cable must be replaced.
One solution to the above-described problem of the inability to repair molded connector-contact assemblies in the field is described in copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/226,009 and 08/389,253, filed respectively on Apr. 11, 1994 and Feb. 16, 1995 by the inventor of the present invention, and titled FIELD REPAIRABLE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR. These applications describe a resiliently compressible, replaceable coupling member-that is interposed the male and female components of an electrical connector and provides a waterproof seal around the sheath of each individual electrical contact element of each component in the assembly. The replaceable coupling member described in the copending applications has proven to be highly effective in sealing underwater electrical components. However, in certain configurations, the interposed coupling member requires an outer shell or other structure to maintain the replaceable coupling member in its desired sealing position between the male and female coupling components. Moreover, the coupling member described in the copending applications is contact pattern specific, that is, because the coupling member has internal passageways that seal around each contact element in a particular assembly, it cannot be used in an assembly with a different arrangement, or pattern, of contact elements.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have a replaceable sealing member for electrical connectors that seals around the entire external peripheral surface and simultaneously provides resistance to separation of the connected components. It is also desirable to have such a replaceable sealing member that can be used on electrical connectors having a common predefined diameter, regardless of the number of electrical contact elements enclosed within the connector.